Marisol
by bella-sk8er
Summary: 'She picks up all the scattered pieces, of her life.' During and after TDWT. Heather's POV on Courtney's breakdown, thanks to Duncan and Gwen. Friendship type thing. Warning: Do not read if you think Heather has no heart. Songfic, one-shot, R&R!


**AN: So, I was listening to this song, and I just recently clued into the first part, talking about holding her face while she cried, and I thought of Court crying over Duncan, and Heather comforting her, and BOOM! I was inspired.**

**This will be in Heather's POV. What she might have (but probably wasn't) thinking while trying to get Court to start talking. I just like to think that Heather has a heart, but she doesn't let people know cause she refuses to show weakness, and that her and Court could be really good friends. That is all. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the song, not the characters.**

I watched as Courtney, a once strong and proud girl, cried. And over some idiot delinquent who didn't deserve dog poop, let alone her. It still shocked me though. I'd never seen Courtney cry, and I never thought I would. I could hear herself mutter every now and then that she'd be fine, but we all knew it would take a while before she was even close to begin feeling fine. I patted her shoulder, and sent a glare at Gwen, making her lower her head in shame. Good. For what she did to Courtney, she deserved it.

I hear Court sniffle, and turn in time to see her starting to get up. She looks at me, holding back her tears, and then she begins to look around, completely lost. Never have I felt so bad for a person. As the next onslaught of tears threatens to spill from her eyes, she does the one thing she absolutely needs to do, even if it's stupid. She runs. I sigh and bury my face into my hands. How? How could two people, one of which claimed to love her, the other claimed to be her friend, do this? How could they hurt her so much? Mostly, how could they manage to break her this bad, yet not even blink? And they call me heartless.

Cody, Sierra, Gwen and I all sit in silence for an hour or two, until Courtney comes back. Her eyes are puffy and red, mascara and eyeliner are smudged everywhere, her hair is a rat nests. She sniffs, reclaims the seat in front of me, and stares out the window. Cody and Sierra shoot sympathetic looks then turn away, and Gwen just stares at her blankly, before catching yet another one of my glares, and turns quickly away. In less than five minutes, Courtney is asleep. She's restless though, tossing and turning, like she's having a bad dream or something. She probably is. I know when she wakes up though, that she'll keep her dreams inside. She's going to have to realize, however, that there's nowhere left to hide.

* * *

Over the next few days we have off, all the contestants watch as Courtney walks around in a zombie like state. Whenever she's near Duncan or Gwen, she stares at her shoes. When she's anywhere else, she tries to fight off all the negative thoughts that are bouncing around in her head. A couple times I catch her counting to ten quietly under her breath, as she holds back tears, refusing to show anyone that she's broken, finding different ways to keep all the thoughts out of her mind, giving her room to recover. I can grudgingly admit that I've never met anyone as strong as Courtney.

* * *

The end of Total Drama for us. Next season, it's all new suckers. Of course, we all have to stay here. As I'm about to leave, I see Courtney sneak out the back door. I follow her. After a few minutes, I realize that she got away. A huge smile is on her face, one that almost reaches her eyes this time. It hasn't been there since Duncan and Gwen broke her. She's searching thought all the faces of the people on this crowded street, even though she doesn't know anyone. But she feels free, you can tell. I then finally realize that all she really needs in life are her spirit, and her courage and I smile, but quickly wipe it away and replace it with a scowl. I can't risk people knowing I actually care about someone that isn't me.

* * *

The next week is miraculous, as all of us watch Courtney pick up all the scattered pieces of her life. She's transforming before our eyes, and we can hardly believe it. She's finally realized that all she needs is in her heart. You can't help but think that tonight, and every other night, the world is all hers. For the first time, I believe that she's going to be fine. I catch her smile at me, and then watch as she walks over.

"Thank you." She whispers. I'm shocked and confused.

"For what?" I ask her. She laughs, and gives me a genuine smile.

"For watching over me when I was broken, even when you thought I wasn't looking." Before I have time to remark that she better not tell anyone the ice queen actually has a heart, she walks away. I let a smile find my face, and this time, I don't chase it away with a scowl.

The End.

* * *

**I know.. It's horrible.. But it needed to be written in my opinion. Heather doesn't get enough credit, and I honestly do think that way down, she does have a heart, and she does care, despite what the majority thinks.**

**Well. That's it. R&R please! :)**


End file.
